Experiment: Spy
by DACThePoissons
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! No romance (at least that's what I've decided) just OC's
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Hiro Hamada lived with his Aunt Cass after becoming an orphan, but how long was he really there? Where was he before? What happened there? That's your job to figure out.

Hiro has unnatural intelligence coursing right trough his veins. Unfortunately, with that there is 'side affects', both positive & negative. He has unmistakably abilities, yet that put everyone he loves at risk. With an yearn for bloodshed, a hatred for his big heart, an ambition for improvement, & a legacy to make. What will Hiro do when a new high class threat is on the horizon? Can he hide his powers? Or will the whole world figure out his name?

That's your job to find out, Agent. Can you handle this project? If you can here's the info, Experiment: Spy.

TADASHI IS ALIVE! I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE THE ENTIRE STORY CAUSE OF THIS

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BIG HERO 6


	2. Prologue: A Place Beyond Hell Itself

**_Hello, it's D.C. here, starting my 5th fanfic. If you read the summary, you should get the gist of the story. Experiment: Spy will be on Wattpad, , DeviantART, & Quotev. the prologue is going to skip through time, cause the chapter would be WAY too long if I did every little detail. The prologue is mainly just gonna go between Tadashi & Hiro trough out the years, until present day. I suck at intros, so Imma just start already._**

 ** _~D.C._**

#April 12th, 2016#

#5:58PM#

#The Hamada Apartment#

"Mommy, daddy, when is Dashi going to be home?" Asked a young, 3-year old, Hiro Anthony Hamada, (AN: I think Anthony would be an ideal middle name cause he is also half Caucasian. That and I just like the name Anthony for a child :3 ((it would make a nice female name too))) gazing outside the large window of the average sized apartment, into the rain. The young boy didn't even bother to look into the room, where a tall Japanese man with glasses sat on the couch, concentrating on his work, & a honey blonde, green eyed, Caucasian woman stirred a pot in the jointed kitchen.

"We told you, he'll be home from his sleepover tomorrow." reminded Hiro mother with a voice as sweet as honey.

The boy turned, faintly pouting at his mother, "But my birthday is tomorrow~" (AN: Damn, I feel like I'm adding salt to wound here ;_;)

Hiro's father sighed, setting his work on the cherry wood coffee table. "Hiro you know what we've told you about whining. Plus, he'll be back early in the morning, so you guys can spend all day together. Alright?"

"Alright" grumbled Hiro.

"Who's ready for some spaghetti?"

#April 13th, 2016#

#2:05AM#

Hiro woke up with a start. He had dreamed that his entire family was burned alive, a little graphic for a 3-year-old, but his imagination knew no boundaries. The fluffy haired toddler hopped out of bed, heading towards his parents' bedroom. Hiro creaked the door open just enough for him to squeeze through. As he made his way, tip-toeing towards his parents' room. On his way over, the toddler saw figures, approximately 5, in class black entering the home, nearly soundlessly, through the front door & windows. At this point Hiro had abandon his light footsteps, screw it, he ran.

As soon as Hiro reached the master bedroom, he slammed the door shut, locking it, then jumped onto his parents's bed. "Mommy! Daddy! There's people here!" Whisper-shouted. Both of the adults have each other glances, as if they actually expected something like this to happen eventually. Neither adults wasted anymore time, Hiro's father left the room, gun in hand, while his mother picked him up & took him to her closet. Gunshots could be heard loud & clear, making the tot wince each time one was fired. feverishly moved boxes from the closet, revealing a small door. She opened the door & placed her son in the small room behind it.

"Hiro," began the mother with a weak smile, & tears brimming her eyes, "Both you father, & I love you very much. You can make a difference in this world, a good one. Your special Hiro, no one else can ever compare. Don't ever forget that. Hiro y-"

Hiro's mother never got to finish her last words, before blood poured from her mouth. One of the clad black men tore his blade out of the woman's back, & kicked her dead body aside. "So this is the little 'experiment' we're supposed to pick up? What big trouble for such a little kid" sighed the man. Next one of his buddies grabbed Hiro, who squirmed & shouted in his arms. Unfortunately the boy's fit didn't last long after his nose & mouth was cover with a rag covered in chemicals.

#8:45AM#

#Lee Mansion#

9-year-old, Tadashi Hamada was jumping on the giant trampoline in the back yard of the mansion, with his best friend Fred Lee & a few other friends. "He-hem" Heathcliff, the house butler cleared his throat to get the childrens' attention. "There is a call for you, " the butler heals out Tadashi's mobile phone on a tray.

The 4th grader awkwardly got off the trampoline & walked up to the butler. It was going to take a while for him to get used to all these formalities. Especially being called , it made him sound old, or at least around his dad's age. Tadashi picked up the call without even checking the ID.

"Hello?" Said Tadashi.

"Tadashi Hamada?" Asked the woman on the other end of the line.

"Speaking. Who is this anyway?"

"The San Franokyo police department"

Tadashi's hands got clammy, he didn't like where this was going. "Alright"

"There was a break in last night, into an apartment. The address was: 6008 Farmire street, apartment J5."

Tadashi spoke before he woman could say anything else. "What?! What was stolen?! Is there anyone in the hospital?! Did you catch the criminal?!"

" , please calm down." The woman tried to pacify the boy, when the truth was that the news she was about to deliver broken her own heart. "Nothing was stolen, & no one is in the hospital."

Dashi sighed, "Oh good"

"But unfortunately, both Susan & Daichi Hamada's casualties have been found dead."

The boy felt tears come to his eyes, "W-what about H-Hiro?"

"His body hasn't been found yet, but a large amount of blood that matches his has been found. No one survived. I'm sorry for your loss."

Tadashi dropped his phone, & sunk to his knees, sobbing. his parents were gone. His baby brother was gone. His family was gone. Everyone was gone. He was alone. Dashi always though dieing himself would be the most painful thing, but he was wrong, someone you love dieing hurt much, much, worse.

Tadashi was sobbing, screaming in pain. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want his parent s to die in vain either. But most of all, he didn't want his little naïve brother, who had such a successful life ahead of him, to loose it before he even got to start it. Tadashi regretted going to a stupid sleepover, instead of dying with his family. He remembered Hiro asking him to stay instead of going to Fred's, but he just pushed him away, irritated. He saw how upset his baby bro was, but he didn't.

That was the most recent encounter Tadashi had with Hiro, & it would forever be the last, the last memory he would have with his little brother was him being a jerk, for Hiro wanting to spend some time with his brother, when it was so close it his birthday. And worse than that the last thing Hiro would ever remember of of his older brother was him being a wanker. All he wanted was to hang out with his brother on his birthday. Today. Hiro didn't even get to see the age of four.

Tadashi was so wrapped up in his greif that he didn't even notice Fred & the others come up behind him.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Asked Fred.

"T-their *hic* gone *hic* Their all gone" croaked Tadashi.

A heavy atmosphere came over the party. No one could really do anything except, be sympathetic & try to comfort Tadashi about the lose of his family.

#Unknown Time#

#Somwhere#

Hiro woke up disoriented & tied up. He didn't know where he was, but wherever he was, it was dark. The little boy tried to scream, but he had a cloth to choke him. Hiro was there for a while, until the lights turned on. He finally saw the large metal room he was in. A fancy looking business man with dark brown hair & hazel eyes, with his goons in tow, entered the room & strutted up to Hiro. He untied the cloth from the kid's mouth.

The man got down to Hiro's level. "w-who are you?" Asked Hiro.

"I have many names," started the man, "But you can call me ."

Hiro didn't exactly get it, "wad?"

"No! Kwaad!" Shouted the man before he calmed himself, "Now, my boy. Do you know why your here?"

Hiro shook his head, "No, why?"

only chuckled, "You are soon to find out then." he then got up & left Hiro alone once more.

#April 18th, 2015#

#2:30PM#

#The Lucky Cat Café#

Today was the day of the funeral at Tadashi's Aunt Cass', his new guardian, café. Everyone had tears brimming their eyes. Both of the parents looked so peaceful, as if they didn't die painfully. It was fairly bittersweet to see them like that. No one knew what Hiro looked like though, his body still wasn't found. It hurt everyone that they couldn't give the youngest of the Hamada family a proper burial, or at least put his remains in an urn.

Everyone said their final farewells to Mr. & , but none came to Hiro. Its wasn't out of disrespect, but because there was no one to say goodbye to. Tadashi was the only one to make an attempt, which was once everyone left. He sat on his bed, up in his new room at his Aunt's house, holding a photo of him & Hiro at the park.

The elder brother's tears hit the glass the picture. "Hiro," Tadashi's gaze never left the frame, "Im not sure if you can hear me but," he choked on tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything mean I've every said or done to you. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. You just wanted to spend time with people on your birthday, that isn't much to ask, but I made a big deal of it, & pushed you away. And I didn't regret it at all, so I just kept telling myself that if anything was wrong, I'd apologize after the sleepover, but now I'm never going to ever be able to tell you that face-to-face, like I should.

"I guess what I'm saying is, this is all my fault. If I just stayed like you asked, you wouldn't have such a horrible last memory. Plus, at least I could have dies with you, or who knows, mom, dad, & younger still be alive.

"Your the best brother anyone could ever wish for. What did I do to have such an angel of a brother like you?" Tadashi chocked back on the on the water streaming down his cheeks. "I love you Hiro" and with that Tadashi cried himself to sleep, hugging the picture frame to his chest.

#?, 2020#

#The Lair#

Hiro had came to calling the place of his captivity 'The Lair'. Only being able to keep track of the years by makes on the wall. Hiro was limp on the ground, trying to pry himself up. The goons threw Hiro in what had been his room from the beginning. He was lucky to get fed, & occasionally get some new cloths to cover himself.

It was sad where Hiro was in his life. He was once a happy child, now he has a test subject. He was injected with all sorts of chemicals. He wasn't sure what they were for, but Hiro knew one thing for sure, he had no escape.

#April 13th, 2023#

#The Lucky Cat Café#

It had nearly been a decade since the Hamadas had lost most of their kin. Aunt Cass wasn't as perky as she normally was, it was like this every year since that day. Tadashi however, liked to 'celebrate' the day by himself. No friends near, it made him feel ore connected with his brother that way.

Tadashi sat on the floor, guitar in hand, with the same picture of Hiro & a chocolate donut, Hiro's favorite. He even put candles in it for his brother. "Hey Hiro" Tadashi gazed up at the sky, "How is it up there? You'd be 11 now you know" Tadashi mildly chuckled, "Another step closer to puberty, & all that jazz. Just imagine how much I'd be making fun of that & keeping an eye on you, incase you got into to trouble. Everyone is doing well, Mochi is a furry pillow, Aunt Cass' café is booming, I got into my dream college, SFIT, you would like it there," Tadashi's eyes got glassy, & he started strumming his guitar, "Well I wrote a song for you if you want to hear it.

"Brother, why'd you have to go?

You left us all so soon.

Remember that song I wrote about your family years ago?

Well, they're all waiting for you to come home.

"What do I do?

What do I say?

And Dad tells me to pray.

So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away.

"The pain gets worse, it never stops,

And I've asked the Lord for us to swap.

I beg and plead, 'cause you have kids to feed.

"Why is it always stormy weather?

And brother,

Tell me if it all gets better.

Why did you leave?

Why did you die?

You finally made your brother cry.

I know you're watching over us tonight,

And I hope you're watching over us tonight.

"I'm sorry I missed your call.

I wasn't there for you at all.

And know, I've thought it through,

Maybe if I answered you

That you would still be here all along.

"Now, no more calls.

Can't you see,

I took for granted family.

And once they're gone, you'll never get that back.

"No more laughs,

No more hugs,

So hold on to the ones you love.

Your soul is free,

I love you, Anthony.

"And why is it always stormy weather?

And brother,

Tell me when does it get better?

Why did you leave?

Why did you die?

You finally made your brother cry.

I know you're watching over from above,

So hold on to the ones you love."

Tadashi looked to the sky, teas in his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Hiro" with that he blew out the candles.

#April 13th, 2025#

#11:30PM#

#San Franokyo Institute Of Technology, Robotics Lab#

Tadashi Hamada was finishing up for the night. If he left soon he could still celebrate before it was midnight. The 20-year-old cleaned up his work, & packed his things. As he was about to leave a voice stopped him. Wasabi. "Hey man, want to come karaoke with us?" (AN: There are plenty of people that karaoke at 3am, this is possible for them)

Tadashi turned around to see Honey Lemon, GoGo, & Wasabi, no Fred though, he knew what today was. Fred thought it was better to let him cope, rather than push him into festivities. "No thanks guys, I've got somewhere to be." Tadashi waves his friends off.

"Oh, come on Tadashi~!" Cooed Honey Lemon, "We just finished that big calculus test today! You need a break!"

"Yeah" GoGo chimed in, popping her bubble of gum. "What's so important, that you have to blow off one of your favorite things with your friends?"

'Hiro's birthday' thought Tadashi darkly. He out on a fake smile, "I'm just busy, how about another time?"

"You say that all the time" interjected GoGo.

"She isn't wrong" said Wasabi.

"please" chimed Honey Lemon.

"Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi!" Chanted the 3, trying to persuade their friend.

"ENOUGH! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING!" Snapped Tadashi, scaring his friends. The cap wearing man sighed, "I'm sorry, I just- I just gotta go" With that he left the lab, got on his mop, & went home.

"What's with him? He's not really like that" said Wasabi.

"You can't really blame him" interjected Fred out of the blue, who had seen the last half of the conversation form a distance.

GoGo thought otherwise, "For acting like an ass like that. Blowing us off. I think I can!"

Fred sent her the look a parent would give a misbehaving child, that even sunk into her skin. "Today is his little brother's birthday."

"Then why not tell us, we could have helped with a party, or a cake, or something." Said Honey, with her natural knack for wanting to cheer people up.

"There's no use" this was unnatural for Fred, he usually brought the fun to a serious situation, not vice versa.

"Why not?" Asked Wasabi.

Fred sighed, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but." he took a shallow breath, "10 years ago, Tadashi's little brother died on his own birthday, along with his parents. They were all murdered."

Honey Lemon gasped, Wasabi put his hand to his mouth, imagining the possible scene, GoGo actually spit her him out for once, Fred was stone. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. Tadashi came to my house for a sleepover the day before his brother's, Hiro I think it was, birthday. The next day, us & a few other friend s were jumping on the trampoline, having a good time, when Tadashi got a call, telling him what had happened, he was sobbing his heart out. They found his parents dead bodies, & a large puddle of his 4-year-old brother's blood in the master bedroom. Police couldn't find his body, but with all the blood, he was presumed to be dead, or at least too close to it to save him."

Wasabi was gazing at his feet, Honey was fiddling with her thumbs out of habit, & GoGo actaully lets a few tears go before smacking them away. They all felt sympathy for their friend now that they understood his antics.

#April 13th, 2025#

#The Lair#

'I just gotta keep running, there's no going back now' thought Hiro as he sprinted through the halls of his prison. Over the years he had studied the place as much as he could, from going there, to stealing old maps, planning his break out. And today, after 10 long, agonizing years, he would leave this hell hole. Hiro came to one of his last turns finding it was blocked by a guard, it wasn't hard for Hiro to sneak behind him & give the guard a pressure pint in the neck, knocking him out cold.

Hiro began to walk to wards his destination till a hefty voice shouted at him, "Hey! What are you doing out of your room?!" The man saw the I unconscious body. "Hey guys! We got some trouble."

More goons came , shooting at Hiro, who dodged the bullets with ease, being able to predict all movement as a 6th sense when he concentrated. No joke, he could literally see future movement if he wanted. Hiro ran & ran till he reached the door, which only took a few extreme painful charges with his shoulder to open.

The 13-year-old had a smile bursting ear-to-ear at the though of freedom. In fact as he climbed, Hiro was shot in his abdomen. 'Shit' thought Hiro 'I can't go out like this. Use the experiments to keep you alive, use the chemicals in your blood' The boy kept using his abilities to help him as he climbed up the ladder, popping the hatch that was right next to an abandon warehouse.

Hiro didn't waste a second, he sprinted as far away as he could, until he could barely keep his eyes open. soon he crash against a wall with boxes covering him as he fell asleep. Little did he know that it was near a bit fight, that cops were just about to barge into.

 ** _Well that's it FOR NOW. I tried to put some feels in there, but well... Yeah. Please don't hate me. Tadashi's parts were actually the hardest for me to write, so I hope it didn't suck too bad._**

 ** _~D.C._**


End file.
